Super Finale
Super Finale is the season finale of Season 1. Plot Mateo meets up with the might med cast for one more time and try to get there powers back from Pitastifi. Characters Main Characters * Mateo Black * Ken Black * Harwell Black * Kimberly Black Recurring Cast * Pitastifi Guest Cast * Oliver * Kaz * Skylar Storyline Super Humans Super Finale – season finale Harwell: Than what are we waiting for? Let’s go find some! Mateo: But where? Kenn: I think we need to travel back to Mighty Med. Kimberly: Honestly I have no idea how we got there last time. Harwell: The location of mighty med popped up in my head when someone was hurt. Mateo: So we need to hurt someone again. Harwell: I don’t think that’s a good idea. We need to be fully healed when face off to Pitastifi. Kenn: That’s true! So how are we going to get there? Mateo: I guess it’s time to call them. Harwell: You have their number? Mateo: Yeah, who doesn’t? Harwell: Why didn’t you say that before!! Mateo: Cause my phone is about to die. Harwell: Just call them already. calls Mighty Med and gets the location Mateo: Okay, I got it! Let’s go. Harwell: Okay. family heads to Mighty Med Mateo: I’m back! Oliver: Welcome back to Mighty Med! Mateo: Thanks Oliver. Kimberly: Where is Skylar? Oliver: Well hello to you also. Kimberly: I didn’t say hello I said where is Skylar. Oliver: She is with Kaz finding the newest Super Villains lair. Harwell: Who is the newest Super Villain? Oliver: You haven’t heard? Mateo: I might have. Oliver: It’s Pitastifi he stole this whole family’s power. Kenn: That family would be us. Oliver: Oops, so what are you doing here anyways? Mateo: We need powers to defeat him and get our powers back. Oliver: Well we don’t have any powers but the Super Villain annihilator has powers. Harwell: Great! Where is it? Oliver: Well it’s in the sewers but another super villain can enter it. The powers may also be tampered with. Mateo: Well that’s not a problem at all! Harwell: Yes it is. So where is the annihilator? Oliver: He died a couple of weeks ago when we battled against him. Mateo: HA! You battled the annihilator! Your just normal humans. Oliver: We call them Normo’s but whatever. Kenn: That’s a cool name we should call them that. Mateo: If we call them that than honestly I’m done with these super heroes leagues. Harwell: So is there any super powers we can have that aren’t tampered with? Oliver: I don’t think so, well actually there is one. Harwell: and that is? Oliver: The Dyad of Nebulon. Mateo: sounds cool! What does it do? Oliver: It gives you super strength and steal powers from people. Mateo: and you didn’t take this because? Oliver: This power can go to your head and make you a super villain. Kimberly: Why do they keep these things here? Oliver: for problems like this. Kimberly: Good point Harwell: One of us needs to face Pitastifi and get our powers back. Who is it going to be? Mateo: I pick me! Kenn: I pick me actually. Harwell: I’m going to give it to Mateo since he asked first. Kenn: If we lose this battle we all know why. Mateo: Thanks Kenn, for the support. Oliver: I know I should have but during the super villain outbreak I copied the Dyad of Nebulon so whatever you do, do not tell Horace. Mateo: Who is that? Oliver: the original owner of the Dyad of Nebulon. Mateo: why? Oliver: if he knows I copied that I could get fired. Harwell: Okay! Well I think it’s time to finish Pitastifi. Oliver: Good Luck! If you fail do not say you came to this hospital! Mateo: Okay! Kenn: It’s time to finish this villain! Black family leaves mighty med Mateo: Okay it’s time to connect the Dyad of Nebulon. Kenn: Okay, I’m so excited. connects the Dyad of Nebulon Catastrophe: I am Catastrophe! Time to destroy Pitastifi! Pitastifi: I’m right behind you! Catastrophe: Time to die! {Throws a table at Pitastifi} Pitastifi: A new power, you didn’t see coming! {Freeze the table in midair}. Catastrophe: I bet you didn’t see this coming! {Steals Pitastifi power}. Pitastifi: PLOT TWIST! I put a metal box around my powers. Catastrophe: How about this! {Punches Pitastifi metal box and steals powers} Pitastifi: NO!!!!!! My powers! Catastrophe: Sorry Pitastifi but your time on earth is done! {Blast Pitastifi with a blast ray killing him in space} Ken: You did MATEO!!! Harwell: Well done son! Catastrophe: Who is this Mateo you talk about! powers his blast ray Catastrophe: This Mateo you speak up is no longer here! And neither are you! Ken: Mateo, No!!!! Catastrophe: IT’S CATASTROPHE! {Throws blast ray at them} goes black and goes into end credits Trivia * I do not own the characters of Might Med. Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Crossovers